


Сердце

by Medoch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Drama, Explicit Language, Other, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: что прячется в нём





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> пишу дёрк а не дирк  
> сумбурно и странно  
> писалось на далёкую фандомную битву но я всегда проёбываю сроки

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер. Тебе двадцать два, ты ищешь работу, чтобы оплатить счета на электричество (стоп, стоп, вычеркни это на хуй, они не должны знать, сколько ты тратишь на электричество. они ничего не должны знать). Ты встаёшь у зеркала, затягиваешь галстук на шее, не глядя на собственные руки, косишься сквозь отражение на пялящегося тебе в спину Хэла.

Хэл — хороший робот. Единственный удавшийся экземпляр, на который ты убил всю свою жизнь.  
Хэл — твоя сбывшаяся мечта.

Объект D-1025, автоответчик, искусственный интеллект, прошедший тест Тьюринга, неотличимый от своего создателя — ты усмехаешься, размышляя о том, насколько это делает тебя богом — создавшим его по своему образу и подобию. Хэл прячется за стёклами треугольных очков, как и ты... нет, не так. Хэл прячется внутри тонких очков, а ещё — внутри черепной коробки из оргстекла, а ещё — в переплетениях проводов, заставляющих его двигаться. Если забрать у него тело, то, конечно же, останутся только очки.

Но, так или иначе, ты не собираешься забирать у него тело. Это было бы слишком жестоко. Тебе интересно, понимает ли Хэл понятие жестокости — сам, без помощи сети и ответов гугла. Без помощи людей. Ты оборачиваешься к нему.

— Хэл?

— Да, Дёрк?

— Как ты понимаешь жестокость?

Хэл не останавливается на размышления и сразу лезет в сеть.

— Жестокость, — говорит он монотонно; в голосе нет ни одной механической нотки, но он до сих пор не кажется настоящим, — это морально-психологическая черта личности, которая проявляется в бесчеловечном, грубом, оскорби-

Ты останавливаешь его жестом ладони. Это недостаточно иронично, но ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы рассыпать ироничность повсюду, куда ни глянь. Ирония — это искусство. В любом искусстве надо знать меру.

— Достаточно, — говоришь ты, ловя себя на том, что твой голос точно такой же — монотонный и безжизненный. — Без гугла, чел. Как ты сам понимаешь жестокость?

Хэл подвисает на несколько секунд. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ответ у него уже заготовлен, и он просто — иронии ради — играет человеческую задумчивость. Выглядит довольно правдоподобно.

— Черта, проявлением которой является удовольствие от деструкции, — говорит он. — А роботы могут быть жестокими?

Он всё ещё учится.  
Он, в отличие от тебя, учится всегда. Возможно, в этом ваше единственное различие.

Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
— А роботы могут получать удовольствие?

Хэл чуть заметно хмурит брови. Ты неожиданно вспоминаешь, сколько материалов и нервов убил на создание его мимики — на то, чтобы это существо получило возможность улыбаться, щурить глаза и играть бровями. Тогда это казалось тебе охуенно ироничным и прекрасным — создать кого-то, похожего на себя. Кого-то, кто сможет избавить тебя от остоебавшего одиночества.

Кого-то, у кого так и не получилось.

Первый вопрос, который задал тебе Хэл, был об одиночестве. Он спрашивал, что это такое, — и ты подключил его к сети, дал возможность учиться, развиваться, становиться другим. Ты хотел, чтобы он стал другим. Ты хотел отпустить его окончательно — выпустить во внешний мир, в душные грязные улицы Техаса, в переплетения проводов и мерцающий свет экранов, но так и не смог.

Страшно.

Ты дёргаешь узел галстука — тот развязывается и ленточкой падает на пол.

— В моей базе данных нет ответа на данный вопрос, — говорит Хэл монотонным голосом.

Ты знаешь, что он иронизирует. В конце концов, ты бы иронизировал тоже. Это смешная игра — притворяться бездушным Франкенштейном и не менее бездушным монстром.

— Подумай, — говоришь ты, поднимая галстук, и ебёшься с его завязыванием минут пятнадцать.

В конце концов ты, ругнувшись, бросаешь его на пол и снова смотришь в зеркало. В отражении — обычный белый парень в чуть мятой рубашке и брюках; ничего особенного ни для мира в целом, ни для Техаса в частности. Хэл бесшумно поднимается со стула, обходит тебя, загораживая отражение (хотя он сам, по сути, твоя точная копия — тот же белый парень, только в другой одежде), протягивает руки, на одной из которых слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить, видно стыки искусственной кожи, и завязывает-таки ебучий галстук.

— Удачи, бро, — говорит он без тени улыбки.

И вот тут ты уже не уверен, шутка это или он правда желает удачи. Хэл наклоняет голову и стягивает очки с твоего лица — он единственный, у кого есть привилегия это делать, потому что он также и единственный, кто находится рядом с тобой. Ты щуришься — в комнате слишком ярко — и пытаешься удержать на лице равнодушное выражение. Хэл усмехается — единственное, что получается у него по-настоящему живо — и протягивает очки на неестественно вытянутой ладони.

— Удачи, бро, — повторяет он.

Голос механический и скрипучий, словно что-то сломалось. Ты знаешь, что это наёб, и салютуешь Хэлу очками.

— Ага.

А потом — выходишь из квартиры, не запирая двери, спускаешься вниз по лестнице, отлавливая в себе желание подняться на крышу, и шагаешь в дым, пыль и духоту хьюстонских улиц.

На собеседовании тебе втирают какую-то ебанину — массово, группой из трёх человек. Говорят: вы идеально нам подходите! Восклицают: ждите звонка — мы обязательно вам перезвоним!  
Переглядываются, думая, что ты не слышишь: он подходит, забирай.

И всё это — не взяв с тебя ни номера телефона, ни кода идентификации, ни паспортных данных, не спросив тебя о важных для работы вещах вроде наличия семьи, бывшего места работы и места жительства. Ты щуришься, отправляя Хэлу своё местоположение, и спрашиваешь нарочито равнодушно:  
— Это всё? Я могу идти?

— Конечно, — улыбается работодательница, которая выглядит наиболее дружелюбно и вместе с этим наиболее испуганно. Ты читаешь имя на её бейдже: Каллиопа.

Странное имя.

Хэл сообщает, что вызвал тебе такси, и ты шагаешь по длинному коридору туда, откуда пришёл, когда тебя хватают за локоть и затаскивают в лифт. Повернув голову, ты утыкаешься взглядом в золотую цепь, висящую на бычьей шее.

— Прошу прощения? — спрашиваешь ты. И добавляешь мысленно: блядь.

— Правильно, — хрипит чел-с-золотой-цепью, — проси.

Он вдвое больше тебя, у него здоровенная зелёная татуировка на лысом черепе, по которой ты без труда узнаёшь Калиборна — золотого царя техасского чёрного рынка. Голос Хэла, рассказывающий о жестокости, воспроизводится в голове, словно поставленный на повтор. Удовольствие от деструкции? Вот оно, в чистом виде, заперло тебя в лифте и скалится, как ёбаный рептилоид. Ты пишешь Хэлу, вслепую находя на сенсорной клавиатуре правильные буквы.

зт: Эй, Хэл.  
зт: Я знаю, что ты здесь и что ты не можешь быть занят. Ты машина, в конце концов, ты не можешь быть занят.  
зт: В общем.  
зт: Если я исчезну, что ты будешь делать?

Это очень тупой вопрос — в такой-то ситуации. Ты прекрасно понимаешь это, но, с другой стороны, что Хэл вообще мог бы сделать, кроме вызова полиции? Да ни хера.

Где-то между нерадужными цифрами вероятностей вылезти сухим из воды у тебя в голове всплывает мысль о том, что Хэл может стать твоей заменой, раз уж вы так похожи. Мерзковатая мысль — кто-то займёт твоё место, твою нишу в обществе, полностью впитает твой образ, когда не останется тебя самого. Рокси и Джейк, наверное, не увидят разницы.

Ты слышишь звук входящих сообщений спустя полторы секунды. Дзынь, дзынь, дзынь. Примерно к шестому Калиборн не выдерживает, хватает тебя за волосы и пиздит виском об стену — голову окатывает болью, в ушах звенит, перед глазами пляшут, растекаясь, чёрные пятна. Ты оседаешь на грязный пол, утыкаясь невидящим взглядом Калиборну в живот, а потом и вовсе теряешь сознание.

***

ЗТ: Бро.  
ЗТ: Если ты решил поиграть в бога, можно было выбрать другой путь.  
ЗТ: Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, Дёрк?  
ЗТ: Вообще-то это я был создан для троллинга тебя, а не наоборот. Как ещё один осколок из множества осколков тебя, помнишь?  
ЗТ: Дёрк?  
ЗТ: Твоё местоположение не изменилось. Всё в порядке?  
ЗТ: Я беспокоюсь, Дёрк.  
ЗТ: Конечно, с твоей точки зрения, я всего лишь расходное устройство, бездушная машина, неспособная испытывать чувства и умеющая только выдавать обработанную информацию в виде звука или текста, но я — типа часть тебя, созданная специально для тебя. По сути, несмотря на всю мою обособленность, я существую буквально, блядь, ради тебя.  
ЗТ: Поэтому если ты исчезнешь, исчезнет и смысл моего существования.  
ЗТ: И это не ирония.  
ЗТ: Дёрк?

***

Ты просыпаешься на голом бетонном полу, и это уже хорошо, потому что ты, ну, просыпаешься. При тебе нет родной мобилы, коммуникатора и даже очков — они лежат, сломанные, в паре метров от твоей головы. Ты медленно фокусируешься на осколках — иронично повторяющих твоё самоощущение — и пытаешься подняться или хотя бы перевернуться на спину. Выходит со скрипом — голова кружится, в ушах снова звенит, и тошнота прокатывается по горлу, оставаясь оскоминой на языке.

Осознание бьёт по затылку незамедлительно.  
Удар первый: ты жив.  
Удар второй: все твои органы всё ещё при тебе.  
Удар третий: выбраться не получится.

Последнее ты понимаешь, когда оглядываешься по сторонам, с трудом игнорируя гудящую в голове боль. Бетонная коробка вокруг тебя похожа на грёбаную тысячу точно таких же бетонных коробок — ты не знаешь даже, гараж это, ангар, склад или просто необжитая студия в одной из высоток. Перед глазами плывёт, грязные надписи, выцарапанные на стенах, кружатся и дрожат.

Серые буквы на сером фоне. «Что-то пошло не так», «нет дороги назад», «хватит хватит хватит», «спасите», «ЗДЕСЬ БЫЛ КАРКАТ ВАНТАС». Ты хрипишь одну из них вслух, чтобы удостовериться в том, что голос всё ещё при тебе. Горло отзывается болью — словно гортань и голосовые связки потёрли наждачкой. Голос оказывается хриплым и очень тихим.

Ты поднимаешься на ноги, осматриваешься в комнате и пытаешься найти выход — достаточно дерьмовая затея, если подумать головой, но твоей голове досталось от зеркальной стены лифта.

Кстати, об этом.  
Ты касаешься пальцами виска и — пренеприятнейшее открытие, сказал бы Джейк; пиздец, сказал бы ты — ощущаешь, как скула и бровь взрываются болью. Запёкшаяся кровь забивается под ногти. Ты материшься вполголоса, дёргаешь металлическую дверь за хлипкую ручку и вполне ожидаемо не добиваешься ни хуя.

Тебе, наверное, должно быть страшно. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, жжение в желудке мешает дышать, и ты оседаешь на пол, опираешься спиной на стену и прикрываешь глаза. Страх не приходит. Приходит разочарование и капля одиночества — тут нет даже Хэла, чтобы с ним поболтать. Тут нечем занять руки и голову.

Ты засыпаешь — от усталости и скуки. Проваливаешься в мутный, жидкий сон, отдающий холодом и болью.

— Привет, Дёрк, — слышишь ты сквозь сон.

Следом за словами до мозга долетает хуёвое ощущение тычка под рёбра. Ты кашляешь, не в силах нормально вдохнуть, и вскидываешь голову, щурясь в сторону мудака, решившего над тобой поиздеваться.

Потом вспоминаешь, что не в средней школе, и мудак перед тобой — не просто очередной решивший выебнуться высер человечества, а его дерьмовое величество Калиборн.

— Догадайся, — скалится он, — во что я хочу сыграть.

Ты вскидываешь бровь. Его слова кажутся тебе знакомыми, но ты никак не можешь вспомнить, где — а точнее, когда — их слышал. Или видел. Или читал. Думаешь: может, это отсылка? — и тут же отметаешь эту мысль. Хуйня. Отсылки не говорят таким тоном. Калиборн ждёт твоего ответа чуть меньше секунды, а потом громко хлопает в ладоши. Ты морщишься от звона в ушах.

— Всё верно, — скалится он. — В игру.

Ты прикидываешь варианты. Это просто, ведь их всего два.  
Вариант первый: согласиться.  
Вариант второй: не согласиться и сдохнуть.

Тебе интересно, что ответил Хэл на вчерашние (позавчерашние? позапозавчерашние? сколько ты проспал?) вопросы. Ты щуришься, смотришь на протянутую ладонь Калиборна, а потом спрашиваешь себя: почему бы и нет? Хуйня случится в любом из вариантов.

И отвечаешь:  
— Хорошо. Что тебе нужно?

Калиборн щерится широким оскалом и стискивает твоё запястье до хруста. Притягивает ближе, нависает сверху и медленно, отчётливо проговаривает:

— Фальшивые люди. Ты уже сделал одного такого — делай ещё, — смеётся, распахивая глаза, и смотрит совершенно бешеным взглядом: — Давай поиграем в бога.

На секунду в тебе вспыхивает острое беспокойство за Хэла, а потом резко становится некогда — Калиборн тянет тебя из комнаты и дальше по коридорам, вручает обратно коммуникатор, мобилу и новые очки — идентичные тем, что сломал. Он почти добр — и это очень, очень, очень хуёвый знак. Где-то есть подвох — рядом с Калиборном всегда есть подвох, это ёбаный закон, который знает каждый мало-мальски связанный с чёрным рынком человек в штате. Да что там — во всей стране.

— Даже не пытайся выёбываться со мной, — шипит Калиборн, и ты невольно дёргаешься, когда он опускает ладонь тебе на плечо. — Решишь соскочить — будут последствия, сечёшь? Херовые для тебя и всех, кого ты знаешь.

Ты перебираешь в памяти своих редких знакомых. Бро, затерявшийся где-то в Аризоне. Рокси, бухающая в Нью Йорке. Джейк... где-то в Египте, наверное? Ты не уверен. Джейн, пекущая торты в Вашингтоне.

Все твои редкие знакомые рассыпаны по миру — их слишком напряжно искать и похищать.

— Секу, — говоришь ты.

Он тащит тебя дальше по коридорам и лестничным клеткам вниз, под землю, оставляет одного в здоровом ангаре, похожем на твою мастерскую, расширившуюся вчетверо. Желание съебать в Аризону становится чуть сильнее. Перспектива въёбывать за семерых на мини-заводе по производству хуёвых искусственных интеллектов тебе не нравится ни капли.

Калиборн снова хлопает тебя по плечу и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью. Ты почти уверен, что она оказывается заперта.

Мобила пиликает входящими сообщениями. Ты пролистываешь монолог Хэла и фыркаешь, садишься на ближайший стол, утыкаясь в экран.

***

зт: Эй.  
зт: Я жив.

ЗТ: Надо же, а я уже думал, что могу начать заменять твою личность в реальной жизни.

ЗТ: Или мстить за твоё убийство какому-нибудь уёбку, как в тех фильмах, скинутых Джейком, которые ты не соизволил посмотреть, хотя обещал.  
ЗТ: Или захватывать Вселенную.  
ЗТ: Так что случилось?

зт: Калиборн.

ЗТ: Оу.  
ЗТ: Где ты сейчас?  
ЗТ: Я могу отследить тебя, если хочешь. Махнём в Аризону на поиски твоего Бро, спиздим пару пистолетов. Я буду сворачивать людям шеи, как в фильмах, скинутых Джейком, которые ты всё ещё не соизволил посмотреть, хотя обещал.

зт: Ты повторяешься. И смотришь слишком много дерьмовых фильмов.  
зт: Фу, чел. Кто вообще надоумил тебя посмотреть это говно?  
зт: Приезжай сюда.

***

Он появляется в ангаре спустя два часа. Калиборн смотрит на него со злым прищуром, держит руку на кобуре и вполголоса матерится, но — ничего не делает.

— Фальшивые люди, — с неприязнью говорит он, прежде чем уйти.

И снова щерится диким оскалом. На жёлтых резцах блестит слюна. Ты думаешь: ёбаная бешеная псина, — но не говоришь ни слова. Хэл садится рядом с тобой на стол — тот слабо скрипит, но ни один из вас не обращает на это внимания — и кладёт голову тебе на плечо.

Тактильность — его новая черта. Ты не можешь представить себе, на что похожи его физические ощущения, и потому — в чём причина его тактильности. Он касается пальцами твоего виска, и ты слышишь, как в нём глухо гудит электричество — успокаивающий, привычный звук.

— Хочешь, я рассчитаю вероятность твоего убийства?

В груди дёргается страх — тонкий и слабый, как спичечное пламя.

— Нахер это.

— Ты уверен? — он притирается ближе, но монотонный голос не меняется ни на ноту. — Мои прогнозы невероятно точны.

Ты вслушиваешься в его голос и не улавливаешь ни капли механики. Хэл действительно мог бы заменить тебя, если бы ты умер. Если бы в его коде не была прописана абсолютная, слепая зависимость от создателя. Тебе интересно, были бы люди такими же, когда тот мужик с небес, кем бы он ни был, их только создал. Для человека, который создал что-то почти живое при помощи паяльника и мозгов, эволюция выглядит маловероятной теорией.

— Завались.

Чуть позже ты узнаёшь, что он хакнул местную сеть и подключился к ней, скачав всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Ты доёбываешь охранников, заказываешь себе пиццу, пару бутылок апельсиновой газировки и необходимые для создания робота детали, а потом садишься исправлять код, написанный специально под Хэла. Неудобная клавиатура сначала бесит, а потом свободно ложится под пальцы. Хэл ходит туда-сюда за твоей спиной и сначала пытается отвлечь, а потом садится и застывает в нечеловеческой неподвижности. Ему не надо дышать, спать, есть — он лишён человеческих недостатков.

Единственный недостаток, который у него остался, в том, что он похож на тебя. Ты вздыхаешь и поворачиваешься к монитору, разминая пальцы. Спустя пару минут тебе приносят газировку и пиццу, спустя ещё два часа — нужные детали. К следующему утру у тебя уже есть макет фальшивого человека — его разум, спаянный из херовой тучи схем, и код.

Ты засыпаешь прямо на столе и просыпаешься под ночь, чтобы продолжить работу, потому что Калиборн передумал угрожать твоим знакомым и решил угрожать тебе напрямую.

нт: ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ, уЁБОК.  
нт: ЗА РАБОТу.  
нт: ИЛИ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЗАКОНЧИТЬ СВОЙ ДЕНЬ В СОСНОВОМ ГРОБу?

****

 

ЗТ: К слову о том, что я буду делать, если ты исчезнешь.  
ЗТ: Я обработал этот запрос ещё раз. И понял, что он не имеет смысла, так как моя жизнь не имеет смысла в отрыве от твоего существования.  
ЗТ: Так как я, в сущности, просто очередной осколок из тысячи осколков тебя и у меня нет никакого другого предназначения, кроме как быть рядом с тобой и доёбывать тебя ироническими каламбурами и троллингом.  
ЗТ: Без тебя я — пустое место.  
ЗТ: Поэтому если ты исчезнешь, я сломаюсь.  
ЗТ: Не исчезай, Дёрк.

Второй фальшивый человек — творение рук твоих — рождается на двадцатый день. Ты боишься его включать и медлишь, откладывая на потом, начиная всевозможные проверки, ища баги в коде. Ты не старался так над проверкой Хэла — хотя бы потому что на создание Хэла у тебя была целая жизнь. И ещё — потому что Хэл был первым. Ты никогда не думал, что всё получится — он изначально был просто мечтой.

Хэл подкрадывается сзади и говорит:  
— Эй, я хочу быть единственным самозародившимся сознанием с обворожительным характером и великолепным чувством юмора.

Говорит:  
— Оставь эту хуйню. Этот лысый зелёный дилдак натягивает тебя без мыла. Сколько ещё ты собираешься кормить его сказочками про недостаток данных?

Ты хмыкаешь и продолжаешь исправлять код.

— Ты и так единственный, чел, — говоришь ты чуть погодя, — я впаял в тебя нейросеть и способность к самообучению, у тебя неебических размеров резерв памяти, твои линии поведения максимально приближены к человеческим. Ты похож на человека едва ли не больше, чем я. А теперь завали ебало и не мешай. Или помоги.

Он садится рядом и пялится в экран, указывая на ошибки. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он снова учится — впитывает информацию, перерабатывает, приписывает куски к своему собственному коду, пытаясь не то сделаться человечнее, не то приспособиться к новым условиям.

У тебя ни то, ни другое, никогда не получалось.

Калиборну Хэл нравится. Ты не знаешь, как и когда они успели поладить, но Калиборн ценит Хэла, как лучшего фальшивого человека из всех получившихся. Последние прототипы более человечны, но Хэл — Хэл учится, впитывает и отражает мир вокруг. Он сам себе создал психику, сам себя научил рефлексировать.

В один момент его любопытство выходит за рамки. Он меняется — что-то в нём становится неестественным, неправильным, неверным. Словно намеренная ошибка в исходном коде, оставленная как пасхальное яйцо, чтобы кто-нибудь после тебя на неё наткнулся.

Хэл начинает чувствовать. По-настоящему или нет, он начинает воспроизводить какие-то эмоции, и это напрягает тебя настолько сильно, что ты решаешь выключить его, пока не стало поздно. Сломать, пока ничего не загорелось, и исправить когда-нибудь потом — или забыть навсегда.

В один момент, отвлёкшись от сборки андроидов (интересно, куда Калиборн их девает), ты спрашиваешь:  
— Кто ты, Хэл?

Хэл улыбается и подходит ближе, садится на край стола, складывая руки так, чтобы можно было видеть стыки искусственной кожи. Где-то под ними — металлические кости с кривыми сварочными швами.

— Я — это ты.

Ты вздрагиваешь. Сейчас ты как никогда боишься, что он действительно заменит тебя, встанет на твоё место, станет тобой, а тебя самого заставит исчезнуть — одним из способов, выученных за время знакомства с Калиборном.

— Мы всё ещё можем сбежать отсюда, — невпопад говорит Хэл, — разве ты не хочешь сбежать?

Ты киваешь. Отключить Хэла будет проще, когда вы останетесь один на один. Он придумывает план — за каких-то жалких двадцать минут, — взламывает двери подвала, хватает тебя за руку и бежит, петляя по коридорам и лестницам, наверх, к выходу. Говорит всё тем же механическим голосом, дыхание не сбивается от бега:  
— Я купил билеты в Финикс. Пиздуем в аэропорт.

И вы пиздуете в аэропорт. Вы садитесь на самолёт (билетов два, вы прикидываетесь близнецами — Калиборн успел сделать Хэлу фальшивые документы) и через пару часов оказываетесь в Аризоне без денег — за исключением тех, что на электронном счету — и связей. Лучше, чем ничего, хотя ты предпочёл бы остаток пятилетнего договора провести в подвале, строя андроидов для Калиборна.

Если бы не Хэл, ты бы так и поступил.  
С другой стороны, если бы не Хэл, ты бы в этой жопе и не оказался.

Вы снимаете комнату в мотеле, и ты благодаришь прошлого себя за то, что закинул почти полляма на электронный счёт. В мотеле есть безнал — за это ты благодаришь вселенную, позволяющую тебе выжить в Аризоне без налички, кредитки и связей. Всё оплачивает Хэл, а ты ждёшь, пока в банке восстановят твою оставленную дома кредитку, чтобы, наконец, отключить его, а потом найти Бро.

Кредитку восстанавливают через неделю, и ты смотришь на неё почти испуганно. Блестящая пластиковая карточка, сплошь серая, не считая надписей. Ничего необычного — но для тебя она значит слишком многое.

— Всё в порядке, чел? — Хэл подходит вплотную и заглядывает тебе через плечо.

От него веет холодом и едва-едва пахнет машинным маслом. Ты растягиваешь губы в кривой усмешке.

— Конечно.

Вы возвращаетесь в мотель, и ты просишь Хэла сесть рядом и повернуться спиной. Открываешь панель, ведущую к источнику питания. Хмуро смотришь на провода. Хэл передёргивает плечами. Хэл говорит:  
— Прошу тебя, не делай этого, Дёрк.

Ты не слышишь в его голосе ничего особенного, вроде разочарования или страха, — он всё ещё механически-пустой, почти мёртвый — но всё равно замираешь. Неприятное ощущение ползёт по спине, забирается под рёбра и оседает в лёгких.

— Почему нет? — спрашиваешь ты, цепляя пальцем кнопку питания.

Теоретически Хэл может встать, скрутить тебя и сбежать. Ты бы так не сделал, наверное. Поэтому он не делает тоже — надо же, вы и правда слишком похожи. Он поворачивает голову, смотрит на тебя этими своими мерцающими в полутьме красными огнями и говорит с абсолютно человеческим надломом:  
— Я так боюсь не существовать. Разве ты не боишься?

И ты не отключаешь его просто потому что он прав — ты тоже боишься не существовать. Ты боишься, ты боялся, и поэтому пытался его отключить. Забавно вышло.

Калиборн находит вас спустя две недели. Он не убивает тебя только потому что ты единственный, кто может создавать фальшивых людей. Ты говоришь ему:  
— Устрой меня официально, и я никуда не сбегу.

Калиборн соглашается. Перед этим он несколько часов думает, и объявляет только по приземлении, уже в Техасе:  
— Ладно.

Ты продолжаешь заниматься своим делом. Хэл продолжает учиться. В один день из череды монотонных, одинаковых дней он спрашивает:  
— Рокси сказала, что я бессердечный. Что это значит?

— Ты переписывался с ней?

— Да.

Ты вздыхаешь. Как объяснить роботу метафору, которую и сам понимаешь не до конца?

— Люди считают, что чувства зависят от наличия у тебя сердца.

— Это правда?

Ты пожимаешь плечами и оставляешь этот вопрос без ответа. Просто так — потому что тебе надо заниматься чем-то ещё. Чем-то, что, просто на секундочку, может спасти твою дешёвую жизнь.

Ты создаёшь людей.

Хэл пишет тебе под утро, когда ты ложишься спать и почти проваливаешься в сон. Мобила пиликает сообщением и мигает оранжевым диодом.

ЗТ: Ещё Рокс говорила о любви.

зт: И что?

ЗТ: Я прочитал всю информацию о любви. Согласно моим данным, это связанное с химией мозга чувство.  
ЗТ: Рокс сказала, роботы тоже могут любить, но это не соответствует полученным мною данным.  
ЗТ: Роботы могут любить, Дёрк?

Ты долго думаешь, что ему ответить. Хэл сидит совсем рядом, вцепившись проводами в розетку, и смотрит на тебя немигающими алыми глазами, светящимися в темноте. Ты жалеешь, что не прикрутил его ночному режиму что-то менее жуткое и пафосное.

В конце концов ты связываешь его первый вопрос со вторым и пишешь ответ.

зт: Это в сердце, Хэл. Ни у меня, ни у тебя сердца нет.

ЗТ: Согласно моим данным, у тебя этот орган на месте.

зт: Хочешь проверить?

ЗТ: Хочу.

Он поднимается с места, выдёргивает провода из розетки, складывая их обратно себе в затылок, подходит ближе и кладёт ладонь тебе на грудь. Ты забываешь, как дышать, когда металлические пальцы впиваются тебе в рёбра и прорывают кожу. Ты видишь, как Хэл улыбается.

— И правда, — говорит он, и металлических ноток в его голосе становится меньше, — на месте.

Он пугает тебя до одури. Ещё несколько дней ты шугаешься от каждого шороха в собственной мастерской, от каждого взгляда Хэла, от каждого его слова. Ты создаёшь людей, и они выходят из-под твоих рук почти идеальными, почти настоящими, но всё ещё неспособными чувствовать. Хэл — ты уверен в этом — больше не завидует им.

Хэл — ты уверен в этом — завидует тебе.

Зависть несвойственна роботам, но ты всё равно боишься.

Однажды, когда ты ложишься спать, Хэл подкрадывается к тебе и пробивает ладонью рёбра, сжимая в пальцах сердце. Он медленно тянет его на себя, расширяя рану второй рукой, и улыбается. Хэл диковато смеётся, вытаскивая сердце из твоей груди — красное, увитое сосудами, словно проводами, всё ещё бьющееся. Он держит его в одной руке, а другой раздирает металлическую грудину, выцарапывает оттуда ненужные микросхемы и провода, вставленные просто ради шутки, и кладёт в освободившуюся пустоту меж металлических рёбер стремительно холодеющее, окровавленное сердце.

Ты смотришь на него, и мир перед твоими глазами размывается и чернеет.

 

Секундой позже Хэл впервые ощущает боль.


End file.
